Picnic de finales de verano
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Un día Australia decide invitar a Nueva Zelanda de picnic en su casa con la condición de que el neozelandés no le ayude, pero esto para él le es imposible de aceptar.


Australia había invitado a Nueva Zelanda a un picnic en su casa aprovechando el calor de los últimos días de verano. "Sé que te he dicho que vengas a esa hora, pero… No entres en casa hasta que te llame, is it ok?" Fueron las últimas palabras del mayor cuando colgó el teléfono. El neozelandés suspiró y miró el calendario, dándose cuenta de que aún faltaba una semana para visitar a su hermano. Realmente tenía unas ganas inmensas ya que se sentía bastante solitario en su casa. Por mucha compañía que le hiciesen las ovejas siempre la calidez de Australia llenaba su ser y el simple hecho de pensar en él le hacía sonreír.

Cuando el día llegó cogió el avión hasta allí y en pocas horas ya había llegado a su destino. Se acercó hasta la entrada de su casa, pero se detuvo en el último momento cuando dirigió su dedo al timbre. Ladeó la cabeza y dio media vuelta sentándose en el prado que rodeaba el edificio, con las piernas cruzadas. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a oír algunos ruidos procedentes del interior de la casa, posiblemente de la cocina. "Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es intentar ir a ayudarle con los preparativos del picnic.", pensó y se dirigió a la puerta trasera, la cual, como de costumbre, estaba entre abierta. Se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, entrando directamente en ella.

-¡Vengo a ayudarte a hacer la comida~! –cogió uno de los instrumentos de cocina sin recibir respuesta de Australia y sonrió con la intención de acercarse a él, ya que estaba de espaldas-. ¿En qué necesitas que te a…? –se calló al ver como un objeto iba directo hacia su cara a gran velocidad-.

En cuanto oyó la voz de su querido hermano, corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo con un bol en el que había harina, leche y huevo. Cuando llegó a él, se paró en seco, antes de chocarse.

-Hello! -dejó el bol sobre la mesa y le abrazó.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-S-Solo venía a ayudarte con la comida...~ -Correspondió débilmente al abrazo, aún algo alterado por el susto-.

-Está bien~ Me ayudarás -Siguió el abrazo.- ¿Sabes una cosa? Siento como te late el corazón. Te has asustado, ¿eh? -rió-.

-U-Un poco… -Por un momento la escena de aquel objeto que casi se estrella contra su cara vino a la mente de Nueva Zelanda-.

-Pues no te preocupes, hombre~ -le revolvió el pelo, sonriendo y separándose de él-.

-Ya sé, ya sé...~ -Le miró sonriendo alegre-. Sé que tú no me tirarías nada a la cabeza~

-Claro que no, sabes que yo nunca haría eso contigo.

-I know~ ¡Por algo eres mi Bro~! -Le miró devolviéndole la sonrisa.-

El australiano, muy alegre, se tiró sobre el pobre neozelandés de un abrazo, el cual por poco le tumba. Nueva Zelanda se limitó a corresponder al abrazo y a achucharle fuertemente. Australia al notar esa reacción empezó a darle besos por toda la cara, riendo.

-Agradezco que seas tan cariñoso conmigo, bro… Pero me estás espachurrando~

-Oh, sorry… -le soltó un poco, pero siguió con el abrazo y aquellos pequeños besos-.

-D-Don't worry…~-le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojado-.

El mayor se sonrojó levemente y le devolvió el beso, esta vez más cerca de los labios del menor. El neozelandés se agarró al australiano, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, cada vez más sonrojado.

-Por ese sonrojo puedo afirmar que te gustó el beso, ¿eh? –dijo entre risas-.

Ante aquella pregunta Nueva Zelanda se sonrojó más y afirmó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

-Oh, mírale que rojo está~ -sonrió ampliamente el mayor, atrayéndole más hacia sí-.

El menor se separó levemente de él y le miró a los ojos. El australiano correspondió a la mirada y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza cariñosamente, le dio un beso sobre esta, después sobre su frente, luego le acarició la mejilla… Hasta que finalmente le cogió con delicadeza por la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios con la máxima ternura que pudo, haciendo que el neozelandés se quedase paralizado ante aquello, pero al mismo tiempo no sintiese ningún tipo de rechazo hacia él. Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos y se quedaron mirándose a sus profundos ojos verdes. El amor que sentían entre ambos era mucho mayor que cualquier hermano siente por otro.

-Prométeme que puedo contar siempre contigo, Australia… Que nunca me dejarás solo.

-Ya veo que aún tienes hambre de más~ Pero me temo que el picnic no se va a hacer solo.

Al decir esto pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del neozelandés, sonriendo de medio lado y cogiendo con la otra mano de nuevo el bol. Nueva Zelanda sonrió levemente y aún sonrojado a su hermano, cogiendo el utensilio que había recogido antes y dispuesto a ayudarle con la cocina y poder estar toda la tarde juntos de picnic.


End file.
